


candle wax

by Hushed_Ink



Series: and to my cherished [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hypnotism, Implied Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, hypnokink, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushed_Ink/pseuds/Hushed_Ink
Summary: Virgil asks Janus to help him switch things up for the night, and Janus is not one to deny himself what tempts him.Minors DO NOT interact. This fic is 18+. Also be aware this fic features hypnotism - consensual, but it is present.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: and to my cherished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063073
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	candle wax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll sink for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581928) by [Hypenotized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypenotized/pseuds/Hypenotized). 



> I'm super nervous to be posting because I do not normally write smut. In fact, I never have before and had to create this profile so I could post this. That being said, if I didn't tag something that needs tagging please, please let me know. I did not write any of this material to be upsetting, but I understand we all walk different paths and I want to be sure I give people the tools necessary to protect themselves. 
> 
> Also, this work would not have been written without inspiration from Hypenotized. They are an amazing author and I strongly recommend their work if you enjoy this type of content. They are so sweet, and their series 'i'll sink for you' is *chefs kiss*.
> 
> Please see the end for more notes.

When Janus smiles, it’s as sly as it is gentle - satisfied as he watches the tension in Virgil’s shoulders slope; his expression bleeding free of burdens, the crease of his brows smoothing. It’s at a glacial pace, but rewarding - especially so when Janus notes the loose, lazy smile that is curling along the tips of Virgil’s lips. Janus revels in this moment, the tipping point. He’s so close, in need of only a nudge in the right direction.

He says as much, hands clasped in his lap, “The right direction,” he continues softly, drawing attention to the candle centered between them, “can you tell me what that is, Virgil?”

Dazed, Virgil continues to stare at the wax dripping down the length of the candle Janus has lit. His eyes are glazed, expression blank and absent. A bit of drool begins to fall in sync with a stray run of wax, and Janus finally leans forward to swipe at it with the thumb of his glove.

It turns into a caress of his cheek.

Virgil leans into it thoughtlessly, as natural the deep, measured breathing he’s adopted since dropping. Slow and steady, he barely seems aware of his own movement, content to let Janus move him. Perhaps even preferring it at the moment. Janus can’t help but enjoy the warmth that blooms in his chest at the realization.

“Virgil, sweetheart?” he prompts, and those unfocused eyes roll to meet his own - and it’s precious how his lazy smile grows just a touch when he finds Janus, “Did you hear me? Can you tell me what the right direction is? What direction the wax falls?”

There’s a vague, slow blink - but Virgil’s gaze drifts back to the candle and latches on it. Follows another dollop of wax slide down, down -

“Down, down, down,” he mumbles dreamily, letting even more of his weight sink into the chair he’s on. Virgil himself is falling, slouching forward like the act of sitting is a chore.

“Such a good listener. So focused,” Janus praises, satisfied when Virgil doesn’t so much as flinch or blush at the compliments. When he’s present, Janus has watched him shy away from even positive attention. In this headspace though? With all those pesky thoughts and doubts nice and quiet? He doesn’t so much as question the praise he’s given.

“You’re so good at following directions, so obedient,” Janus continues, “Can you tell me what you’re thinking right now?”

Virgil pauses, eyes still dim and his smile small and vacant.

“...I’m so good at following directions,” he parrots after a moment, then with lazy confidence as his head lolls into his chair, “I’m so obedient.”

Virgil tends to echo when he’s truly and well sunk. It means, Janus grins, that they can play.

“That’s very good, Virgil. You’re absolutely right. Could you tell me your color right now?”

“Green.”

“I’m glad; and your safeword?”

“Mmm,” Virgil hums, expression clear, “Red.”

“Like a stoplight.”

“Like a stoplight.”

Janus nods approvingly, “Now usually, Virgil, you Sub. Can you remember what you wanted to do today?”

It takes a moment. Slowly Virgil shakes his head, mouth falling open carelessly. His eyes are distant, innocent when they look to Janus for the answer; he looks so vulnerable, and Janus promises to keep it to himself as he uses a single finger to gently close his lover’s mouth for him.

“That’s alright. You wanted to Dom. But I’ll be guiding you the whole time, okay? You're on top, but I’m in charge, right?”

“You’re in charge.”

“ Color?”

“Green.”

“Excellent, Virgil. You’re doing so well, so blank and open. So deep and accepting. You’ll let me think for you, right now, won’t you? You want me to.”

“Want you to think for me right now,” Virgil returns dreamily, and Janus moves to kneel in front of him, one hand on his shoulder to keep him from slipping right from his chair as Virgil adds, “I’m so blank and open...and deep and accepting...and blank and open, and-”

And Janus’s other hand comes to press gently against Virgil’s lips, hushing him. Virgil simply grins through it, hooded eyes watching Janus - and he’s so _cute_ like this. Pliant and dazed and content.

He’ll have to be careful with Virgil, deep enough to start accepting mantras without instruction.

“You are,” he agrees placatingly, “and that’s so good and true, especially now. Especially right now, because you’re going to have to listen very carefully, right?”

Virgil nods into Janus’s finger, and he takes a breath.

“Good, so right now you’re going to lean back in your chair. It’ll feel so nice. You’ll get to be relaxed.

Virgil’s posture is still a bit wilted, but he moves to lean back in his chair. His arms fall heavy in his lap, and Janus watches his head bob forward before he seems to fight the wave of exhaustion that hits him. None of that.

“If your head needs to fall forward it can. It’s heavy and so full - but you can put it down for a moment. Remember that we agreed I’d be thinking for the both of us right now.”

Virgil’s head bobs again, and Janus grins.

“It’s so heavy - all of you is so heavy and relaxed in your chair. So comfortable. So hard to lift yourself, right?” he asks.

Virgil nods - but has a harder time lifting his head this round. He smiles deviously. 

“So heavy,” Janus repeats, “it must be hard to hold it up. To keep your eyes open.”

Virgil tries to nod, promptly failing when he can’t manage it. His eyes flutter.

“Hard, but you don’t have to do it. You don’t even really want to. So you have permission to let it all go, Virgil. In fact, I want you to. You want to. There’s nothing stopping you from tuning out for a while,” Janus grins softly, “So sleep.” And he snaps.

Virgil drops, hard and fast - and gentle. He’s a puddle of patchwork in Janus’s chair. Drooling, obedient patchwork.

“That’s good,” Janus begins softly, “So let’s review. It feels good to listen to me.”

“Feels good to listen to you,” Virgil agrees softly.

“It also feels good when I listen to you.”

Virgil takes a moment to process this, hesitant, and Janus adds, “We like listening to each other.”

“We like listening to each other,” Virgil agrees more easily.

“And you like to listen to me.”

Virgil nods.

“It also feels good when I listen to you - because it makes me happy.”

“...Oh...Yeah,” Virgil agrees after a moment, his smile growing a bit less aware as the circular logic finally worms its way in, “‘Nice to listen to each other. Listen to you,” he smacks his lips a little as he adds, “Listen to me.”

“So you like when I listen to you?”

“...Yeah, feels - feels good. Feels good when we listen.”

“And you like when I follow your instruction - when I listen,” Snap, “Because you like to be in control.”

Virgil swallows, “I...do?” he mumbles, and Janus holds his breath as Virgil’s next breath comes in sweet and slow, “Yeah, ‘cause - ‘cause you said. Feels good to listen. Feels good when you listen. Feels good ‘cause I’m in charge.”

“That exactly right,” Janus grins, rewarding Virgil by moving the candle out of the way and leaning forward to pet through his hair gently, “Because you’re in charge,” and he snaps.

Virgil sighs happily, “Love that.”

“You love being in charge,” Janus agrees, snapping, even though he knows Virgil means he likes having his hair played with. But that’s okay, because Virgil himself doesn't know the difference at this point.

“Yeah. Love that,” Virgil accepts obliviously, eyes closed, “Love - love you. Love that.”

And if _that_ just isn’t the most unfair thing ever.

“Shh,” Janus hushes soothingly, “And I you - but we’re learning right now. Learning new things about ourselves - and we knew that, didn’t we?”

“Love that,” he mumbles again, but nods all the same.

“Love being in charge, love when I listen,” Janus instructs, then snaps, “love when you’re in control.”

“Mmm - _mm_ hm.”

Janus snaps, “And whenever I snap, you feel that desire, Virgil. You want to be in charge. You _know_ you are.”

“Yeah, love when we listen. Love when I’m in charge. Love when I make you happy.”

“Very good - you’re absolutely right. Such a good boy, a good listener. And here’s the best part, my little stormcloud - are you listening close?”

Virgil takes a deep breath.

“So close,” he murmurs.

“You love when I listen to you, because you love to listen to me. Even when you don’t know. You do it without thinking sweetheart. You don’t notice when you listen to me. When you’re in charge, I’m in charge. Say it,” Janus snaps.

“When I’m in - in charge,” Virgil yawns, “you’re in charge.”

“You don’t even know you’re following instructions.”

“Don’t even know,” Virgil repeats sleepily through lips that barely open.

Janus spends a few more minutes laying the groundwork. Laying out how much Virgil loves to be the one calling the shots, loves to be bossy and demanding. So good at making plans that everything is ultimately his idea, even Janus’s own. Everything is Virgil’s idea, so even if he does what Janus says, it’s only because it’s a part of his own plan.

So he doesn’t even need to notice it.

* * *

  
“-and coming fully awake. Stretching, nice and loose - so easy to wake. So easy to be in control,” he instructs as Virgil’s eyes flutter open. He’s always a delight coming out of trance, slow and meandering. At least, he normally is.

Janus isn’t surprised when he’s much quicker to wake now. He hides his smirk - after all, Virgil has a Sub to keep in line.

Virgil blinks once more before his gentle, sleepy smile becomes a bit more sharp. Hungrier, especially when his gaze roves over Janus. Moving much more quickly than he generally does out of trance, Virgil is on his feet, slinking up and behind Janus’s chair like a spider descending into their own web - with a confidence that Virgil doesn’t usually project.

Janus feels himself blush when he feels a tongue map the lobe of his ear, nipping it when he reaches the end of its curve - and then-

“You’re wearing a lot of clothes for someone who looks like you do,” Virgil hums, voice low. Two hands come to rest on Janus’s shaw, “I could help you with that, if you wanted.”

It’s a new, much bolder approach than Virgil usually has. The experience makes Janus think that Virgil was right to request this for tonight - even if it is causing him to blush.

“I’d like that,” the snake tilts his head to allow Virgil a bold line of kisses down his neck.

“I can do a lot of things you’d like,” Virgil volleys, and then his hands undo the clasp of his cape.

“Go slow,” Janus lets the command slip. Virgil doesn't even blink.

“Think I’m going to take this _real_ slow,” he continues, confident as if the thought is his own, “Gonna unwrap you like I plan on keeping the paper after,” and his hand moves much more reverently when he carefully drags Janu’s cape from his shoulder. Janus sucks in a controlled breath when Virgil mouths along his newly exposed collar bone - right through the button-up he’s still wearing.

Virgil notices, and Janus feels rather than sees the delicious, mischievous smile that gets pressed into his skin above the fabric, “Don’t keep that from me,” Virgil growls, “those little shivers. They're the best part. Let your pretty whines gossip about how much you want me,”

Janus whimpers a little - not from the demand, but from the ravenous kiss that VIrgil pushes into him when he turns to face him. Hot breath and commanding tongue take over Janus’s higher faculties for a moment, and he moans into the open-mouthed kiss in a strangled, appreciative way that he’s heard from Virgil when he’s so often the one being led.

Still being led, Janus reminds himself as he adds “Get back to taking off my shirt.”

Virgil pulls away from his handiwork on Janus with mussed hair and ragged, sated breath - he looks like a panther pulling away to admire its kill (and Janus can’t help but suck in a breath at the fanged smirk Virgil levels at him).

“You know, I like that you come to me all dressed up. Love when I get to take you apart piece,” Virgil grabs at Janus’s collar, “by piece. But I’m going to start with _this_ ,” he smiles. Then glances back at the top with distaste.

“Can’t help myself,” he adds deeply, hands tearing the buttons of Janus’s top with little fanfare, “Guess you can’t put that on later. That’s okay,” he sends long fingers through Janus’s hair, “You’ll look better in one of mine after I’ve marked you up.” Virgil promises, and then Janus is being picked up, tossed onto the bed near where they were sitting.

It’s Janus’s bed, and Virgil climbs on top of it - arms holding him above Janus’s shaking, flushed chest. Virgil is always demure and flirty in bed, but when Janus looks up at him - well, demure is a far cry from the assured look that Virgil’s sporting.

“Take your pants off,” he murmurs when he catches Janus taking him in, and runs a finger over Janus’s happytrail, “Wanna see where this goes.”

“So do I,” Janus retorts coyly, and the side above him is all angles when he smiles.

“I can imagine. Love when I-”

“You don’t like it when I talk back,” Janus reminds him suddenly, and Virgil’s expression shorts out for a moment before it comes back to himself, this time chuckling a little darkly.

“My pet sure thinks he’s smart,” Virgil murmurs, “Clever little thing might need a good fuck to dumb him down again. Remind him not to talk back when I’m in charge-” he pauses as he slips on his mantra, eyes going a tad distant, “When you listen, when - I’m in charge…” he hums.

Janus smirks when Virgil unconsciously falls back onto his commands, and slaps his shoulder a bit, “Still with me?”

“All night. And maybe tomorrow if you can still walk,” he snarls, coming back to himself with a toothy grin, leaning down to nibble on Janus’s lip for a moment before tugging it down to gently force a deep kiss in.

Janus moans, low and deep - only able to find purchase as Virgil’s weight buries him deeper in the bed, a hand anchoring itself in Virgil’s course brown hair. The next few moments are ones that come in flashes - Virgil is thorough, a choreographer of tongue, hands, and lip. Heat, wet and raw, defines every kiss and bite that comes to him - every carnal touch and stroke of tongue carving along the curve of his neck or into his mouth.

His hands are not idle, falling into a gentle rhythm down as his passionate display moves from Janus’s mouth to his throat to his chest - returning to the hem of Janus’s dress pants.

“Virgil-“

“Hush,” Virgil commands, tone low and serious - little more a word than a rumble in his throat, “For right now, you’re mine,” and then he lifts his dark eyes back to Janus.

The haze of trance is reflected there - a graceful blend of bare control and of absentminded devotion; but beyond that, something so soft and utterly Virgil that Janus can’t help but smile. Small and fond.

“Mine for right now,” Virgil continues, undoing the button, “And I love taking care of my things.”

For a moment, Janus’s breath leaves him. Even broken down to the barest bits of himself, even when grabbed by the front of his mind to be pushed into control - and Virgil still has Janus’s happiness seated well before his own.

“Oh-“ begins Janus, but before the thought makes it out, Virgil’s got his hand around Janus’s dick. It twitches there, for a moment - a moment is all it has before Janus’s quiet huff floods into a moan. A single strip of his tongue down the length, like he’s taking measurements.

And then he’s in Virgil’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Janus manages, hands going to lose themselves in Virgil’s dyed bangs - and Janus feels the dark chuckle that rocks against his dick. Virgil masterfully pulls him in deeper, and all Janus can do is grunt and pant and try to ground himself as he grows thick and hard in Virgil’s mouth. His hips jut helplessly as Virgil’s tongue presses Janus to the roof of his mouth and pulls his tongue over the tip with a flourish and - and -

His hips stutter forward, Virgil’s hands traveling from where they’d carried his sides to where they rest and massage and grip his inner thighs. A silent hum in the back of his lover’s throat sends Janus’s head and eyes back. His eyelids flicker, rocking into a sightless world that only Virgil - and what he can offer - exists. It’s like stars explode at every movement, fireworks on his skin. It is the definition of rapture, and to be claimed by it is a gift that Janus does not mind submitting to.

He finishes into Virgil’s mouth, and ecstasy fades as the world comes into focus. After too long - or perhaps not even enough time - his vision clears to the sight of Virgil over him. Janus’s cum is leaking down his chin and his hair is tangled where Janus has grabbed him.

“Wow,” Virgil steals the word from him, thumb tracing the swell of Janus’s cheek, “such a pretty boy. Nice and spent - do you feel as good as you look?”

“Shameless,” Janus accuses, catching his breath.

“I’ll keep that in mind while I’m lubing your ass. Might even comment on it when you have me in you,” he leans down and pecs Janus a kiss on the cheek, seeming to remember something.

“Color?”

“I’m green love. Tell me your color, too,” and Virgil seems momentarily confused by the question before something sparks dimly behind his eyes and he nods.

“Green,” he responds, seemingly oblivious that he’s answering at all - such a good boy that Janus pulls him into a kiss. Once he’s painted a pretty stain of lips along Virgil’s jaw, he pulls away to put the finale into motion.

“Good, honey,” Janus coos carefully, and snaps, “Now take care of yourself with me.”

Virgil hums in agreement, focus returning to his face as his expression goes from impressionable to determined. It’s a wonderful transition, sweet on his tongue as Virgil runs his hands along Janus’s stomach, smearing some of Janus’s spend. A large dollop gathers along the edge of Virgil’s finger before he brings it to Janus’s mouth.

“See how good you taste for me, Love,” he murmurs, and Janus offers a sharp-toothed grin before taking the finger in his mouth, tongue mirroring some of the fervor Virgil’s own had moments ago. He starts at the base of the finger, a promise in the action as he runs it along its curve. Focused on the tip, he swallows some of himself down, gently sucking so that when he pulls away - it pops.

“Hot,” Virgil murmurs approvingly, “Turn over - wanna get you ready for me.”

Janus obeys, and Virgil wastes no time preparing Janus from behind once he’s messily done away with his own clothes. Inexperienced - but no less adept - fingers begin to stretch him from behind. There’s a craftsmanship to the way Virgil spreads him. As much as Janus tries to enjoy the sensation from behind, his focus becomes consumed by Virgil leaning forward, a ghost of warm air curling against the small of hair tucked behind Janus’s ear.

“So pretty,” Virgil breathes, “and needy - I hope you like wanting me as much as I want you,” and Virgil presses a kiss into his neck that is both parts gentle and yearning.

“I want you here,” Virgil pulls away, only to land back lower on his neck - and kisses.

“And here,” he nips Janus’s ear, laughing when Janus lets out an involuntary squeak.

A free hand moves from behind to gently turn Janus’s face back - and Virgil presses the next words into the fold of Janus’s scales.

“And I want you there.”

“Sappy,” Janus scolds softly, and Virgil pecks his cheek.

“Sappy _and_ shameless?” he pulls away, fixing himself where Janus cannot see, ““Guess I have a lot to live up to.”

Janus sucks in a breath and Virgil goes in behind him - lifting a bit from where he’d been leaving an array of marks along Janus’s skin. The snake hardly has time to mourn the loss before Virgil begins to slowly pump himself in and out.

He groans, letting his body fall into the pace that Virgil sets, only just managing to groan out, “Make - _fff_ \- yourself feel good,” he orders breathlessly, and Virgil’s speed stalls a bit before he starts to move with more purpose, intense and gratifying.

Janus glances up from where his head is buried in the sheets to see if he can catch sight of Virgil in the mirror; and he can, if only just.

It’s nothing short of artwork. Virgil’s body is marble, thin but toned - his face pinched and eyes drawn gracefully shut. His bones roll under his hip beneath alabaster skin, and Janus moans as he sees and feels the motion. Pleasure blooms over a prickle of pain, smoothing over the discomfort by the time Virgil pushes into him again. And a third time. A wanton sound escapes him, and he plants his head to the sheets as he rides along to Virgil’s movement.

Soft threads fist themselves between Janus’s long fingers, pleasure so intense that he only just barely manages to catch on that Virgil’s speed starting to become that of release. The way his hips jerk with an increasingly wanting energy - frenzied and tenacious.

“Don’t come yet,” Janus gasps - and Virgil throws his head back like a coyote before the moon - his careful pace made useless by Janus’s words. A frustrated, but mostly confused, grunt comes from behind him, and Janus can’t tell if it’s the hottest thing he’s heard or the most adorable.

“I’m-“ Virgil pants, “I’m - gonna make it last. Gonna make myself feel so good with you,” he unwittingly repeats and Janus has just enough warning to brace himself as he feels Virgil start to rut against the back of his thighs.

“So good though,” is mumbled into the small of his back, and Janus enjoys the next few minutes of heavy petting - of Virgil’s lazy motions as he settles back into himself.

It gives him enough time to get his breath back. But it’s cut close.

Virgil presses into him, causing Janus to twitch in pleasure - and he can feel his member valiantly stiffen between his legs. Virgil doesn’t seem to notice, lost to the effort of chasing the cusp of release. Janus feels his thighs tremble, quaking - sweet and forceful. His hands fist some of Janus’s hair suddenly, and Janus gasps.

The sound becomes drawn out, punching the air as Virgil - in an otherwise uncharacteristic display of passion - jerks Janus back by the hair. The spark of pain feels like dynamite, blending nicely with the pleasure of Virgil lancing into him. It feels like a song that he hasn’t heard yet - one that is being written into him.

One he even sings to as Virgil yanks harder, a groan befitting of the arc his neck is craned into - and Janus feels his stiff cock throb for a second time - there’s not enough for a second finish, but precum leaks where it cannot run. He barely has time to process the urge to shout as he grits out, “Come!”

And Virgil cries out in sync with Janus as he finishes inside him - warmth already spilling out of Janus even as Virgil continues to hold so tightly to him. Even as Virgil breathes heavy and satisfied over his skin, hands running over his sides like a sinner might stroke a cross. Reverent and desperate.

“Janus, fuck,” Virgil manages, all but dead weight once the drive leaves him.

“Yes, I believe that was the point,” Janus snarks between the air he manages to take in, happily collapsing - he takes Virgil with him.

They are a puddle of sweat, sheets, and skin. A blend so proper it takes Janus a moment to gather himself enough to turn - to collect Virgil in his arms and stroke the man’s hair from his eyes.

He’s magnificent - even before the clean up. Maybe even _especially_ before; Janus knows he, at least, feels gorgeous, decorated in bruises and kisses that will last for days to come. He feels taken care of, and he taps Virgil’s cheek a few times so he can make sure he feels the same.

“Stormcloud,” he calls softly, “my dear, are you there?”

“S’good,” Virgil replies, sloppy and muddled behind a thick tongue and Janus’s chest.

He laughs.

“What’s good?”

“You. Us,” Virgil hums, tired and content - and Janus coos softly.

“Who could argue with that? But I have one last thing for us to do.”

Virgil burrows his face into Janus’s chest, shaking his head no. He grunts, though it sounds a bit more like a whine.

“No _‘do’_. Sleep.”

“Bossy,” Janus scolds tenderly, “but that’s actually what I want to talk about, baby. Think you could look at me a moment?”

His nose crinkles, eye growing tight before he relents - and Janus can’t suppress his snort at him, all disheveled and grumpy.

“Lookin’” Virgil says, petulant like he's dropped the word on a table, and Janus nods, gently moving to cup his cheeks.

“Thank you, dearest,” he kisses his nose and then pulls back - and snaps.

The change is instant. The spark of defiance in his eyes fizzles into nothing but the afterglow of a pleasant night and lingering, echoing thoughts. Virgil’s pout smooths into open eyes that are just as tired as they are accepting. He melts wherever Janus touches, malleable and captivated.

It’s difficult to be looked at with such adoration - especially when Janus feels so undeserving of it. How readily Virgil will hand himself over to Janus, how much trust he’s managed to receive from someone who’s faith is so rarely won. It’s humbling, and Janus presses his forehead into Virgil’s for a moment. Holding them so closely together before he tucks a quick peck between his bangs.

“You did so lovely,” he praises, enjoying the hum of satisfaction that makes no noise - only causes a purr in the back of Virgil’s throat, “Such a good, dominant boy. Did you have a good time, sweet shadow?”

“ _Good,_ ” Virgil blinks slowly, thoughtful and sleepy - _happy_ , “so good...Let me let myself feel good - let me use you to feel so nice. So good.”

“I’m so glad for you, dearheart. So nice of you to give us such a good evening. And now that we’ve had such a good night, I’m going to ask you to wake up, okay?”

A hum, middling, runs through his tired little Dom.

“Wake...up?”

“Mm,” Janus nods kindly, “I know it feels so good, so special when you’re listened to. And you can be listened to whenever you want - say that, please.”

“Whenever I want - can be listened to wh-whenever,” Virgil fights back a jaw-breaking yawn.

“Exactly so. Remember that for me, Virgil - it’s always true. But now - I want you to take all the suggestions I’ve given you, and I want you to tuck those away. They aren’t gone, honey - tools you can have whenever you need them. But for now let’s put those away, okay? Let’s put those away for tonight and just be Virgil,” Janus pauses, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “He’s one of my favorites, you know.”

Virgil hums, and Janus watches the last of his tension bleed. His body forms to Janus’s, adopting the natural curve of how they lay pressed together - letting loose his hold on the last vestiges of the night’s control.

“Such a good boy,” Janus murmurs, humbled and awed - and pulls him closer.

If he lets them sit there a moment still before he rouses Virgil to clean up...well. It’s well earned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, this may seem silly - but I enjoyed writing this and may do more in the future. Because of this, if you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you did like and if there is anything I need to work on. Again, I've never written smut before, so I am very, very uncertain about this piece.
> 
> I wish you all nothing but the best and hope to write more later. <3


End file.
